This proposal requests continuing support for the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the David[unreadable] Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA. As a major medical school, UCLA requires an organized clinical[unreadable] research unit to carry out its missions of teaching, research and patient care. The UCLA GGRC will contain[unreadable] the following components: Nursing, Bionutrition, Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, RSA, Training, Core[unreadable] Laboratory, Molecular and Clinical Pathology Support Core (new request), Brain Imaging Core and the[unreadable] CReFF program. For the next cycle, the UCLA GCRC will focus on advancing with outpatient and inpatient[unreadable] studies, almost 95% under catregory "A" which have outpaced our current configuration. A new state of the[unreadable] art inpatient and out patient GCRC units will be open in 2007. The program direction will continue under the[unreadable] same experienced leadership. The GCRC will continue it's critical role in the training of the next generation[unreadable] of clinical investigators. Indeed, the K30 program is integrated within the UCLA-GCRC and the GCRC's from[unreadable] the UCLA affiliate institutions. The GCRC serves also as a essential resource for trainees enrolled in 22 T 32[unreadable] post-doctoral fellowship programs, the NCRR-sponsored K12 program, as well as for K23 and K24[unreadable] awardees. Furthermore, the GCRC plays a critical role within the overall UCLA clinical research enterprise. A[unreadable] total of 152 protocols are submitted with the current application and they represent patient-oriented research[unreadable] from different departments in the School of Medicine as well as from the School of Nursing and Public Health[unreadable] and such activities are enhanced by GCRC support. The resulting cutting edge translational studies will[unreadable] have important impact on the health care of the nation, for example among others: AIDS/HIV related[unreadable] protocols for adult and pediatric patients, different oncologic/hematologic disorders, Alzheimer's disease,[unreadable] depression in minority groups, inflamatory bowel disease and fibromyalgia, diabetes, atherosclerosis,[unreadable] obesity, the application of state of the art imaging and analytical techniques to study different brain disorders[unreadable] in adult and children. The research carried out at the UCLA -GCRC is supported by peer-reviewed grants[unreadable] that total approximately $100 million of which 95% are NIH funded. The central role of the GCRC is reflected[unreadable] by the strong support and commitment from the leadership of the hospital and the Dean of the School of[unreadable] Medicine.